charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Prue, Piper and Phoebe Travel to 1975
In 1999, the Charmed Ones travelled back to 1975 inadvertently in an attempt to escape an attack by a powerful Warlock that made a pact with their mother over two decades ago. Nicholas' Attack On March 24th, 1999, while Prue Halliwell and her sister Phoebe were looking at photos taken of themselves as children with their mother Patty Halliwell and their grandmother Penny Halliwell, Piper Hallliwell rushed into the room looking for a pen and paper in a bureau drawer a few feet away from where her other two sisters were sitting. She explained what she was looking for and stated that she wanted to write their Grams' "special friend", who had come around for the past several years, a note informing him that Grams had past away; she figured it would be easier than having to break the news in person. But before Piper could write the note, the doorbell rang and an older man with a mustache holding a purple vase of flowers was standing there waiting. : As Piper went to answer to the door, Prue and Phoebe followed, the man stated that the flowers were for a Miss. Penny Halliwell and as Piper went to reach for the flowers, the man stumbled and dropped the flowers. Piper then froze them to prevent the vase from crashing to the floor like it had in years past. Piper noted that every year at noon, the same thing happens and she was glad this year at least she could freeze them; however, just as froze the man and the flowers, the clock was chiming to signify it was noon. Piper then grabbed the flowers and unfroze the room. The man said that he only heard five chimes, not twelve, which meant Penny has finally died and that the sisters had finally come into their powers. : The sisters denied knowing what the man was talking about but just then he said for them to call him Nicholas because that is what their mother called him. He then put a red jeweled ring on his right hand and waved it past his face, causing him to transform into a younger version of himself. Nicholas informed them that twenty-four years ago that day, he and their mother made a pact: to spare her life, she promised him her three daughters' powers. As Piper tried to freeze him, he further explained that Patty blessed the special ring he had to give him immunity from their powers so that he could kill them and steal the powers for himself. Prue then said that their mother would never make such a deal. Nicholas then used the power of Thermovariance to cause the sisters' blood to boil explaining that soon their lungs would sear and organs would heat causing death. Phoebe then kicked Nicholas and the three girls ran up to the Attic to the Book of Shadows. Casting the Spell Prue, Piper and Phoebe rushed up the stairs into the attic and begun to flip the pages of the Book of Shadows for anything that may assist them in protecting themselves from Nicholas. Just then Phoebe found a spell entitled To Unbind a Bound, the sisters heard Nicholas making his way to the Attic saying that they couldn't run from him. Deciding that there was no other option, Phoebe recited the spell, bright white lights appeared around the three girls and they were transported to the same spot, only twenty-four years earlier. Arriving in 1975 As the Charmed Ones appear in the Attic in 1975, they think that nothing happened because they were still in the same spot. A phone rang that didn't sound like any of the phones they have in the Manor, suddenly a voice was heard saying "Halliwell Residence". Piper and Phoebe pushed Prue out the door making her see who it was and if the spell worked. Prue saw her Grams on the phone with Little Prue and Little Piper beside her, Grams then told the girls not to run in the house. Prue went back into the Attic stunned by what she just saw, she told her sisters that she has just seen them. Piper then questioned if they truly have gone back in time or if they have accidently just brought the past to them because they have done that before. Prue told Piper to look around the Attic because the objects there are things they got rid of years ago - a black light, a typewriter, eight-track tapes and a pet rock. Piper then needs reassurance that Prue really did see themselves as kids and Phoebe thumbs through the Book of Shadows looking for a way to reverse the spell or anything that can help them get back to their own time but she finds nothing. Prue stayed positive saying that it is a good thing that they are still alive and that they should go downstair and asks Grams for help. However, being unsure of how Grams would react to the situation and due to her heart condition, the sisters decided it would be best to find a way out of the Manor first and try to figure things out before approaching Grams. While attempting to sneak down the stairs from the Attic to the front door, the girls heard that Grams was on the phone again, this time she was talking to their mother. As they passed a telephone, Piper picked it up and began to listen into the conversation. Prue scolds Piper at first but then both she and Phoebe put their ears to the phone next to Piper's and they eavesdrop on the discussion. They were surprised to hear their mother's voice and Patty mentions that she had a premonition of three women - warlocks - and one of them was taking Little Prue. Piper is then concerned that Patty and Grams are talking about them being warlocks. Grams hanged up the phone and so does Piper. The three girls then make their way down the stairs. Meeting Little Prue and Little Piper Thinking the cost was clear, the sisters went down the stairs and saw Little Prue and Piper running around the house; Little Prue used her Telekinetic power to move a chair in front of the entrance to the next room to block Little Piper, who said it wasn't fair because she was using magic. The sisters were shocked to see that they had powers at that age; as Piper remarks "whoa" the little ones hear her and Prue, Piper and Phoebe walked into the room where the little ones were. Prue and Little Prue said hi to each other and Little Prue pointed to a freckle on Prue's face, Prue pointed to the one on Little Prue's face telling her she had one too. Prue picked up Little Prue and gave her a hug just as Grams walked in. Grams dropped the plate she was drying off, the Charmed Ones tried to explain who they were but Grams lifted up her hands and said "warlocks be gone", using her telekinetic power to send Prue, Piper and Phoebe flying out the front door. The sisters landed on the front lawn. Meeting Their Mother Prue and Piper Talk to Patty at Buddy's Diner After the Charmed Ones had no luck trying to convince Grams who they were, they left Prescott Street and headed to Buddy's Diner, their mother's place of employment, hoping that they could convince her who they were, warn Patty about Nicholas and that they need her and Grams help to get back to 1999. Outside of the Diner, the three sisters talked and Phoebe decided that she should not go in because of Patty's premonition of the three warlocks as well as because she does not have an active power to show Patty to try to convince them who they are. Piper commented that is seems unfair that Phoebe is not able to see their mother but Phoebe responded that she knew and she got over being unable to see her mother a long time ago. Prue and Piper went into Buddy's and Phoebe waited out front. As the two women grabbed a booth in the diner, they looked up and saw Patty towards the back of the restaurant walking out of the kitchen. Patty saw that she had two new customers and went to Prue and Piper's booth to take their order. As Patty asked her daughters what they would like to order, the two sisters were left speechless when they heard her voice. Patty told her girls that she would give them a few minutes to decide what they want and come back later, as she started to walk away Piper said "We are ready to order, aren't we Prue". To that, Prue responded "prunes, she wants to know if you have any prunes" loudly to ensure Patty wouldn't discover their names. Patty was unsure if they had prunes and told her daughters she would go check, not wanting to bother their mother, they said they can order something else. Patty realized Prue and Piper looked familiar and asked them if they met before. Piper then tried to freeze the room in order to reveal to their mother who they are, but her powers didn't work, neither did Prue's. A co-worker told Patty she had a call in the back, Patty told Prue and Piper she would come back to take their order in a little while. Just then Piper yelled out that they knew Patty was pregnant, shocking Patty. Piper and Prue then said they were her cousins from out of town and they had an important message about the baby she is carrying. Patty was stunned and said she was not pregnant because it was medically impossible. She then went to take the phonecall. The phonecall was Grams, she told Patty what just happened at the Manor involving the sisters, however, she still thought they were warlocks. Phoebe and Patty Bump Into Each Other As Patty left the diner through the back exit she was looking in her bag for her car keys, not paying attention to where she was going, she bumped into Phoebe who was waiting right outside the door. Patty dropped her belongings to the ground and she and Phoebe bent down to pick everything up. Just then Phoebe looked up from the ground and realized the woman she bumped into was her mother. Being Arrested :"He tried to kill me. Phoebe too. I had to give him immunity to your powers in exchange for your lives. I'd rather love you as mortal daughters, than have to mourn you as dead witches." - Patty explains it is too late, she made the pact with Nicholas After the Charmed Ones left the diner, they went back to Halliwell Manor in hopes of retrieving Little Prue and Little Piper so that they could teach the children to use their powers against the warlock Nicholas when he attacks. Back at the Manor they listened into a conversation Patty and Grams were having about Patty going to met her ex-husband, Victor Bennett. Just as they were eavesdropping they heard Little Prue and Piper arguing about a stuffed toy. Phoebe continues to listen to the conversation through a vent as Prue and Piper go into the conservatory to talk to their past selves. just then they see Little Prue use her powers to steal Little Piper's doll. Meeting Grams :"We mustn't know anymore about the future. You came back for one reason, to break the pact. You mustn't tamper with anything else. It's much too risky. Heaven knows what damage you've already done by coming back here." - Grams expresses her concern about knowledge of the future Retrieving the Jeweled Ring :"Where are you, witches? Where's my ring?" - Nicholas bursts into Halliwell Manor looking for his ring Grams and Patty Cast a Return Spell Grams, Patty and the Little Ones Cast the Return Spell :"A time for everything and to everything it's place, :Return what has been moved, through time and space." - Patty, Little Prue and Piper cast the spell Category:Charmed Universe Category:Time Travel Category:Season 1